


Flesh and Bone

by aretix9200



Category: Dead Space (Video Games), Made in Abyss (Anime), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretix9200/pseuds/aretix9200
Summary: The year is 1986, three years since Apocalypse's try at world dominance. The public officially recognises the importance of the X-Men, and Genosha has been freshly established. Needless to say, Xavier and Magneto have long since gone their separate ways once more.Yet, recent events have debated the need for calling upon the X-Men for defense once more, and even catching the attention of Erik Lehnsherr's fleet...Just last week, a fairly sized meteor crashes near New York. Only the size of a small car - nothing too damage worthy. In fact, it's just a rock, so it's all the harmless, isn't it? Wrong.Not even a day later, locals report sightings of grotesquely mutated human beings roaming about, acting immensely hostile and even deadly. Soon enough, though, within a matter of a few days, bodies start to drop like flies on the street. The public media panics in fear of an infectious zombie apocalypse.Can mutantkind come to the rescue, put down this oncoming Armageddon? Or will Earth be wiped clean, left with nothing but a gruesome army of monstrous abominations?(Based off of a roleplay my friends and I never did.)
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Nina Gurzsky, Charles Xavier & Pietro Maximoff, Charles Xavier & Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr & Nina Gurzsky, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff & Nina Gurzsky, Pietro Maximoff & Scott Summers, Scott Summers & Nina Gurzsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Flesh and Bone

Apocalypse.

It sounded so foreign in Charles Xavier’s mind. Three years ago, he and his new X-Men had defeated En Sabah Nur and had saved the world from his new world order. But that was in the past.

Now, this was an actual apocalypse. The world was dying. People were dropping on the streets without explanation, and when they would get back up on their feet, they would turn into horrid zombie creatures build from pain. Perhaps the worst thing about these zombie-like things was that acquire more bodies to convert and spread whatever infected them.

Charles still didn’t know what caused the infection yet. He knew that about two or three months ago, there was a meteor crash somewhere in the outskirts of New York. He dismissed it as a harmless, random occurrence. Just a drop of water in an ocean. Thus, mhe and his X-Men decided to do nothing about it.mniioiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

What he didn’t know was that the crash was far from harmless. Just hours later, the local news reported that a large amount of civilians dropped dead where they stood. Charles knee it wasn’t just coincidence. There was something wrong with the meteor that had crashed, most likely.

But things only got worse. On live television, a news anchor woman was reporting the phenomena that happened while on the streets of New York. But behind her was a horridk abomination of crazed flesh behind her that barely looked like it was once a human being. She was attacked from behind, and subsequently killed screaming. The cameraman was also supposedly killed, as his camera dropped and cut feed. Charles was shocked.

In just a matter of days back then, half of New York had been infected with the alien disease that corrupted the civilian humans. And in a week, all of New York was obliterated, save for random animals and all mutants. Mutants were unaffected because of their DNA. So whatever was inside of them nullified the curse that was the disease.

Still, Charles blamed himself for the events of this catastrophe, since he did nothing to take action and help others. He felt like the whole apocalypse was because of his laziness and pride. And that’ks why he kept himself locked up in his room, curtains closed and papers scattered on the floor.

In an attempt to cheer himself up, Charles decided to dress himself in his style from the 60s, complete with a pair of makeshift legs and hair. For the hair, he managed to buy a few wigs reminiscent of his beautiful hair that he had before Apocalypse took it all. It never grew back. As for his legs, he used the serum from the 70s that Hank made for him for the purpose of survival. Hank and Raven both died trying to protect the school. Ororo died from starvation. And Jean... she just disappeared into thin air. Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, and Jubilee were also dead.

At least he still had Kurt to patrol the quarantine areas, and he had Pietro and young Illyana to defend the school from any Necromorphs or terrorists. He kept Scott inside because he was busy trying to find a cure for the virus. He said that the meteor most likely had an alien entity inside it that had the ability to mutate corpses into something that could only be described as unprecedented.

Speaking of survivors, Pietro came in, carrying a bunch of boxes of ramen, corned beef, and sardines. He wore a dark grey shirt that said “Save Ferris”, a light grey hoodie, a pair of goggles with adjustable lens that Scott made for him, combat boots, and a pair of whitewashed cargo jeans. His belt had pouches, a Walkman, duct tape, pepper spray, and a gun holster that held a Beretta M9 pistol in it. 


End file.
